Harry Potter y el amor
by ann-angel14
Summary: Este es mi primer fic y ojala les guste. En este fic Harry conoce a alguien muy especial
1. Una estancia muy corta en Privet Drive

Harry Potter y el amor  
  
Capítulo 1: Una estancia muy corta en Privet Drive  
  
Hace una semana que Harry Potter, había vuelto a su hogar en Privet Drive, se sentía muy triste y solo, hace poco había muerto su padrino, la única figura paterna que tenía. No dejaba de decirse..-si solo hubiese puesto atención en occlumancia esto no hubiese pasado...

-Harry!!!la cena esta servida!!!!-gritó su tía Petunia

Harry recordó que estaba en Privet Drive y que sus tíos no sabían nada de lo ocurrido, se puso serio, tratando de disimular y bajó a comer.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, con tío Vernon leyendo el periódico, con tía Petunia, de vez en cuando espiando a los vecinos, y como no, Dudey repitiéndose a lo menos 3 veces cada plato.

Harry termino de comer, limpio su lugar y se fue a su habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos con algún miembro de la familia Dursley...Harry entró a su habitación y se encontró con Pig, la lechuza de Ron que ululaba felizmente por toda la habitación, Harry desató la carta de la patita la lechuza y leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:

¿Cómo estás?, yo estoy bien, estoy aquí, tu sabes donde..en el lugar secreto, Dumbledore dice que la próxima semana ya puedes venir, supongo que irá un grupo a buscarte, igual que el año pasado, no estoy muy bien enterado, como siempre, no nos dicen mucho. Si sé algo mas, te aviso...Saludos  
Ron.  
  
Harry, leyó una y otra vez la nota, pronto se iría de Privet Drive, sería su estancia mas corta en Privet Drive. Con ese feliz pensamiento, Harry se fue a dormir. Esa semana transcurrió muy rápido, sin darse cuenta, llegó el día que Harry esperaba...  
  
Harry!!!-gritó tía Petunia, tu Tío Vernon, tu primo Dudley y yo, vamos a ir de compras al Mall, no rompas nada y tampoco no saques nada del refrigerador Si tía-dijo Harry de mal humor  
  
A la hora después de que se habían ido los Dursley, tocan el timbre, Harry abre la puerta.

Hola Harry, querido!!! Como estas?- La señora Weasley saludo muy afectuosamente a Harry, la acompañaban Tonks y Moody, ambos lo saludaron al mismo tiempo. Tonks iba vestida con ropa muggle, a la ultima moda y con el pelo de un tono castaño  
  
Bueno Potter, supongo que estarás listo-Dijo Moody

No, disculpe es que no sabía cuando vendrían- se disculpo Harry

Como sea, vamos Harry yo te ayudo- Se ofreció Tonks, ambos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Harry..

Disculpa Tonks como nos iremos?..igual que el el año pasado??Pregunto Harry

No, vamos a usar un traslador que nos llevara cerca y luego tendremos que caminar, para evitar sospechas- Indico Tonks

Ok-acepto Harry

Todo listo ya? – Era la señora Weasley, que subió verificar,solo nos quedan 2 min.

Mmm, ya casi- Dijo Tonks  
  
En un momento mas tarde se encontraban en Londres, tuvieron que caminar aproximadamente unos 20 min. para llegar, cuando llegaron todos lo recibieron emocionados

Harry!! Como estas?? Que gusto verte-era su mejor amigo, Ron, quien lo saludaba

Muy bien y tu?-respondió.Harry En un momento después Harry ya se había instalado, y se sentía como en casa  
  
Oye Ron...Y Hermione? –Pregunto Harry

Vendrá después, es que como apenas han pasado 2 semanas desde que salimos de Hogwarts, ella quería pasar tiempo con su familia-Dijo Ron

ahh, ya veo-Dijo Harry  
  
Sin darse cuenta, llego la noche, y la señora Weasley los mando a dormir, ellos hicieron caso, pero no tenían sueño  
  
Oye Ron, ¿se a sabido algo de Voldemort?-pregunto Harry. Ron se estremecio al oir el nombre.

No digas ese nombre Harry!!, no aun no se a sabido nada, después de lo que paso el año pasado, con todos sus mortifagos en prisión, esperemos que se quede oculto, sin hacer nada-tercio Ron

Eso sería lo mejor, aunque un acto cobarde, espero que encuentren a todos los mortifagos y los hagan pagar, especialmente a Bellatrix. – dijo Harry en un tono, no muy amable, que sin darse cuenta, se había acordado de Sirius

ehmm Harry sé que te sientes mal, por lo que paso, a mi igual me duele, pero no podemos hacer nada, apenas tenemos 16 años, bueno tu casi..mejor vamos a dormir- Diciendo eso, Ron apago la luz y se fue a dormir. Harry enojado, hizo lo mismo...


	2. Un cumpleaños muy especial

Capítulo 2: Un cumpleaños muy especial  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó mas relajado, se sorprendió al ver a Ron que estaba despierto, a pesar de la hora.  
  
Harry!! Feliz cumpleaños Harry, tu regalo..mmm..te lo entregare mas rato- Dijo Ron

No importa...-dijo Harry

Chicos!!!Bajen Todos!!! Ahoraaa!!!-Grito la señora Weasley.Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación

¿Porque querrá que bajemos con tanta urgencia?-Pregunto Harry

Ya verás- Dijo Fred, que venía atrás de ellos Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron con una sorpresa, todo estaba decorado, había globos, una torta, en una esquina, había una pila de regalos, cuando Harry se recupero de la impresión...

Feliz Cumpleaños,todo esto es para ti, querido - Dijo la señora Weasley

Gra..Gracias-Dijo Harry. Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía querido, eso lo ayudo a no pensar en la muerte de su padrino...

Harry!! Abre tus regalos- le dijo Ginny

Bueno-dijo él, y se dispuso abrir sus regalos, con la ayuda de los hermanos Weasley, a medida que los abría iba agradeciendo uno a uno. Recibió muchos regalos, como por ejemplo un surtido de bromas, que le regalaron Fred y George, La señora Weasley le regalo dulces y pasteles, mientras que Hermione le envío un libro sobre los distintos mundiales de Quiddicth, con una nota que decía:  
  
Querido Harry:

Discúlpame por no a ver podido estar contigo en tu día, pero últimamente e estado pasando tiempo con mis padres, y me encanta, ya que es en la única época del año, en que puedo hacerlo, espero que te guste mi regalo  
Besos, Hermione  
  
El día transcurrió muy rápido, fue un día muy lindo para Harry, ya que puedo pasar un buen momento con sus seres queridos. A la semana después Harry y Ron bajaban a desayunar, cuando se encontraron con otra sorpresa, Hermione acababa de llegar

Holaa!!- dijo ella muy alegremente

Holaa!! Dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono

Que gusto verlos, ¿Ya recibieron los resultados de sus timos?,Yo los recibí ayer-Dijo Hermione

No aun no- dijo Harry

Y como te fue???- Dijo Ron

Muy bien, en todo, creí que en pociones me iría mal, pero me fue súper bien-Dijo Hermione

Ahh....felicitaciones-dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo  
  
Mientras hablaban llegó una lechuza que traía 3 cartas con el emblema de Hogwarts, una para, Ginny, una para Ron y otra para Harry, contenían lo habitual, la lista de libros y el recordatorio de que las clases empezaban el 1 de septiembre, pero esta vez, en los sobres de Harry y Ron, había una sorpresa, tenían los resultados de sus timos, ambos se sintieron aliviados después de leerlos.  
  
Voy a poder ser auror!!!- Dijo Harry, muy emocionado  
  
Felicidades-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

¿Y a ti Ron como te fue?-pregunto Harry

Si..bien-Dijo Ron, aunque no tan contento como Harry  
  
Harry, se te calló un pergamino-le dijo Hermione. Evidentemente, a Harry se le había caído un pergamino, que no había leído, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que venía en el sobre. Harry lo recogió y empezó a leer, cuando termino de leer ...

No lo puedo creer!!-Dijo emocionado

¿Que paso?-preguntaron Hermione y Ron

Voy a ser capitán del equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor!!!-Dijo Harry muy emocionado

Felicitaciones amigo...supongo que podré seguir siendo el guardián-Dijo Ron

Por supuesto que si-Dijo Harry

Felicitaciones Harry-Dijo Hermione  
  
Durante el día Harry se imaginaba continuamente como sería ser capitán del equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor, cuando Harry volvía a la realidad los tres amigos se comentaban sobre sus vacaciones, entre otras cosas, Hermione les contó que ella había viajado a Toronto, en Canadá. Cuando ya estaba terminando el día la señora Weasley, les pidió las listas de los libros y materiales, para ir a comprarlas al día siguiente al callejón Diagon.  
  
Los días pasaban rápidamente y aun no se tenían novedades sobre el regreso de Voldemort, todo era muy normal, el último día antes de ir a Hogwarts, les hicieron una cena especial, para despedirlos


	3. Un viaje muy agradable

Capitulo 3: Un viaje muy agradable  
  
El primero de septiembre la señora Weasley los despertó a todos muy temprano para que arreglaran sus cosas, se arreglaron calmadamente y luego se fueron escoltados, igual que el año anterior. Llegaron a la estación con 15 min. de adelanto  
  
Oye Ron, ¿quien es ella, de que casa es?-Harry le mostraba a Ron, una chica de la edad de ellos, con cabello largo y negro, morena, con uniforme de Hogwarts, que nunca habían visto

No sé- Dijo Ron

Debe ser la estudiante nueva, ¿Ron leíste la carta que mandaron con instrucciones?, eres prefecto y no tienes idea...-Dijo Hermione, como si estuviera en una clase

Ah..si..de algo me acuerdo-Dijo Ron

Viene de Durmstrang..Hermione estaba por terminar la frase cuando...

Ohh...ya veo..igual que Vicky?-Dice Ron

mm..si..y se llama Viktor-Dice Hermione

Harry, no entendía porque peleaban, estaba mirando a aquella nueva estudiante...

Ron, vamos a preguntarle si necesita ayuda, es nuestro deber como prefectos- dijo Hermione

¿Tengo opción?-Dice Ron, de forma que solo Harry pudiera escucharlo

Hola..Soy Hermione, ¿necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Hermione

Oh..Hola..gracias..si, estoy hace rato, buscando la plataforma 9 ¾....¿cual es?-Pregunto la chica

Ohh, eso..tienes que atravesar el muro, entre la plataforma 9 y 10-Indico Hermione

Muchas Gracias, por cierto soy Ann- dijo la chica y luego atraviesa la plataforma

Espero que quede en Gryffindor –Dijo Ron

Yo también-Dijo Harry

Será mejor que vallamos a buscar un vagón vació-Dijo Hermione y se fue. Harry y Ron la siguieron... El tren todavía no partía cuando golpearon la puerta del vagón...se escucho una voz. que decía:

¿Puedo sentarme aquí?, es que el tren esta lleno, y no encuentro lugar...

Si, adelante-Dijeron los 3 amigos

Gracias-Dijo la chica, mientras entraba, era Ann

Hola de nuevo, olvide presentarme recién, soy Ron..y el es Harry..y ella es Hermione, a quien ya conoces-Dijo Ron, señalando a sus amigos

Mucho gusto-dijo Harry

Igualmente, como les dije recién, me llamo Ann, me trasladaron de Durmstrang...-dijo Ann

Y conocías a Viktor Krum??-pregunto Ron..en un tono, para que Hermione entendiera

Sip-contesto Ann, mientras Harry y Ron se reían...

Perdona a esos 2-Dijo Hermione

Lo que pasa es que Hermione conoce muy bien a Viktor Krum...cierto?-dijo Ron

Cállate Ron, ignoralo.. y cuéntanos.. porque te trasladaron?-Dijo Hermione

Bueno, es que, no se si sepan, pero el director de Durmstrang, era un...- dijo Ann, bajando el tono

¿Mortifago?-dijo, Harry, continuando la frase

si, como lo saben?-Pregunto Ann

nos dimos cuenta, para el torneo de los 3 magos...-dijo Hermione

ah..bueno, el asunto es que a mis padres no le gusto la idea, de que el director del colegio sea mortifago, ellos siempre han creído en la palabra de Dumbledore, y se comunicaron con él, y decidieron cambiarme de colegio

que bien, ya no queda mucha gente que le crea a Dumbledore, aunque todos deberían creerle, dice la verdad-Dijo Harry

Lo sé, y supongo que lo que dicen de ti, es cierto Harry-Dijo Ann

¿Que?..¿eso de que soy un mentiroso?-Dijo Harry, enojándose

No, noo..me entendiste mal..eso que dicen..de que Volde..., -Dijo Ann, pero interrumpió la frase, al ver la mueca de Ron, al escuchar el nombre- perdón..el innombrable, ha vuelto-Dijo Ann, en tono de disculpa

Ahh, disculpa... , es que estoy tan acostumbrado de que me digan lo otro, creen que lo hago por fama, y yo detesto la fama, me gustaría ser alguien normal como todos ....-Dijo Harry

Ya veo, pero ¿lo que salía en la revista, el quisquilloso..es cierto?- Pregunto Ann

Si, la idea de la entrevista se le ocurrió a Hermione, fue muy útil-Dijo Harry. Hermione Sonrío

¿y ya te dijeron en que casa quedaras, o te van a sortear al llegar al colegio?-Pregunto Ron

no, estoy súper nerviosa, se supone que me van a sortear, además todos se van a preguntar que hace alguien de 6º año siendo sorteado con los de 1º año- Dijo Ann

No te preocupes por eso, en Hogwarts todos son súper simpáticos, a excepción de los Slytherin, ojala que no te toque esa casa-Dijo Ron, y Harry y Hermione lo apoyaron

Eso he oído, me gustaría poder quedar en Gryffindor para no sentirme tan sola, por lo menos los conozco a ustedes-Dijo Ann

Si, ojala quedaras con nosotros, Hermione y yo, somos prefectos y Harry es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quiddicth-Dijo Ron

Ohh..felicitaciones, yo también juego quiddicth, juego de cazadora- Dijo Ann ¿Y en donde aprendiste a jugar? ¿Te enseño el gran Viktor Krum?-Dijo Ron, diciéndolo en un tono, para que Hermione se enojara

Si, ¿porque?-Dijo Ann, media sonrojada

Es que yo supuse, como iban en el mismo colegio-Dijo Ron

Ron, dejate de molestar a Viktor, Ann disculpalo pero parece que Ron le tiene envidia a Viktor-Dijo Hermione

Eso es mentira, yo no le tengo envidia a nadie, lo que pasa es que pregunto por él, ya que el es MUY amigo de Hermione-Tercío Ron, haciendo énfasis en la palabra muy

Ohh..ya veo.. mm ¿Hermione, fue a ti a quien conocio Viktor cuando fue a Hogwarts para el torneo de los 3 magos?-Pregunto Ann.

Hermione se sonrojo... Si!!..¿porque?-Dijo Ron

Mmm, no por nada, mm..falta mucho para llegar?- Dijo Ann, queriendo cambiar de tema

Nop, no me había dado cuenta, se a pasado muy rapido.. debe faltar como media hora para llegar-Dijo Hermione  
  
El resto del camino siguieron conversando muy animadamente, y no se dieron ni cuenta de lo rapido que paso el tiempo cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Hagrid llamando a los de 1º año para que cruzaran el lago en bote, mientras que los demas estudiantes debían subir a los carruajes, que eran conducidos por unas misteriosas criaturas llamadas Theastalls , que solo algunas personas podían ver, Harry, era una de ellas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ann, se subieron al primer carruaje que vieron, y llegaron de los primeros al castillo, acompañaron a Ann, donde la profesora McGonagall, que le indicaria lo que debía hacer para que la seleccionaran, y se despidieron de ella deseándole suerte, y luego fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry!!, mira hay llegaron los de 1º año-dijo Ron

Ahh ¿que??..dijo Harry-estaba muy distraido, estaba pensando en Ann, se decía a si mismo, ojala que quede en Gryffindor.

Te digo que hay llegaron los de 1º año, y con ellos viene Ann, ya va empezar la selección-Dijo Ron


	4. De regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo 4: De regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, ahora quiero decirles que la asignatura de adivinación la compartirán la profesora Sybill Trelawney y Firenze, la profesora Trelawney hará la clase hasta 4º año, y de 5º a 7º año la hará Firenze.-Dijo Dumbledore. Mientras los alumnos aplaudían.

También me gustaría darle la bienvenida a alguien que se re-incorpora al cuerpo docente, es al profesor Remus Lupin. Los alumnos aplaudieron muy animadamente y no dejaron de aplaudir hasta que el profesor dumbledore pidió silencio Ahora procederemos a la selección, antes que nada aclarar que la alumna Ann Maxdowell fue transferida del colegio Durmstrang y ella cursa 6º año, espero que la traten bien. Me pareció que fuese justo que ella también fuese seleccionada, como en algun momento lo fueron ustedes. También procederemos con la selección correspondiente a los estudiantes de 1º año.- Dijo Dumbledore. El sombrero canto su canción, como todos los años y luego fue el turno de Ann, la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero y luego de un momento, el sombrero grito:

Ravenclaw! - La mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con ganas, y ahí Harry pudo ver a Cho, que miraba a Ann, de una manera no muy amigable. Por su parte Harry se entristeció, Ann, no quedo en Gryffindor, ahora tendría menos posibilidades de hablar con ella..cuando Harry recordó que estaba viendo la selección. Dumbledore dijo. Ahora que ya todos los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados, no me queda mas que decir..A comer!!!

Que mal que Ann no haya quedado en Gryffindor..es simpática, me cayo bien –Dijo Ron

A mi igual-Dijo Harry

Anímense, disfruten del banquete, además podrán compartir algunas clases con ella, y además ya saben, le gusta el quiddicth, se podrán enfrentar algún día-Dijo Hermione, tratando de alegrarlos

Eso es lo que no quiero, porque perderá- Dijo Ron, riéndose

Aun no sabemos como juega-Dijo Harry, sirviéndose un poco de pavo

Ohh, si, debe ser buena, recordemos que Vicky le enseño a jugar- Dijo Ron, en tono sarcástico

Entonces debe ser excelente- Respondió Hermione de mala forma

Me pregunto que relación había en Durmstrang entre esos dos, después podrías preguntarle a Vicky, Hermione-Dijo Ron

Pregúntale tú, a mi no me interesa.. no me ando metiendo en la vida de los demás- Dijo Hermione. Harry que no sabía porque peleaban, seguía pensando en Ann, y no dejaba de preguntarse, si se estaba enamorando o no...

Harry!!!¿que opinas tu?-Pregunto Hermione

¿ De que??? – Pregunto est

Te acabo de preguntar, si crees que esta bien meterse en la vida de los demás, como lo hace Ron-Dijo Hermione

Ehmm, creo que no-Dijo Harry, sin darle importancia

Ron!!!somos prefectos debemos llevar a los de 1º año a la sala común e indicarles la contraseña ..vamos- Dijo Hermione

Mm, cierto, vamos... por cierto, Harry la contraseña es prefectus....-Dijo Ron y fue a buscar a los de 1º año. Cuando Harry se paro de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigía a la sala comun, se encontró con Cho, al verlo ella lo miró con una expresión parecida a las que hace Malfoy, a Harry no le importo y siguió su camino. Cuando ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la torre Gryffindor, vio a Ann que iba acompañada por uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, se saludaron muy animadamente cuando pasaron por el lado de Harry. En su mente Harry pensaba: ella es muy bonita, divertida, y seguramente es inteligente, por algo esta en Ravenclaw, no le costara adaptarse, solo espero tener mas oportunidades para hablar con ella...Llegó al retrato de la señora gorda y dijo: Prefectus, luego entro y se fue directamente a los dormitorios, camino al dormitorio todos los de Gryffindor lo saludaban muy animadamente.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, allí lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.

Harry, ten, la profesora McGonagall nos entregó los horarios hace unos minutos, aquí esta el tuyo-Dijo Hermione entregándole un pergamino que contenía su horario. Lo leyó y vío que para su suerte, les tocaba Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con el profesor Lupin y además con los de Ravenclaw, se sonrío a si mismo y luego se sirvío un emparedado. Luego se fueron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde el profesor Lupin los esperaba

Buenos días profesor! dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Buenos días chicos, que gusto volver a verlos-Dijo el profesor

Igualmente profesor, que bueno que volvió, usted a sido el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hemos tenido-Dijo Hermione

Ohh..gracias, pero si volví fue solo porque Dumbledore me lo pidió-Dijo el profesor.

En un momento mas tarde llegó el resto de la clase Bueno, chicos, tomen asiento-dijo el profesor,Ron y Hermione se sentaron adelante, y Harry se sentó atrás de ellos.

¿Harry? ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Es que no conozco a nadie de mi casa, aun- Pregunto Ann

Claro, adelante, siéntate- Dijo Harry.

Bueno, la clase de hoy, la usaremos, para explicarles lo que veremos durante el año, y además como es la primera clase, creo que deberíamos presentarnos, porqué tenemos una estudiante nueva, y no nos conoce a todos, así que yo empezaré: Soy el Profesor Remus J. Lupin y les enseñare Defensa contra las artes oscuras, mi metodología de estudio es simple, solo clases prácticas, ahora preséntese la señorita que esta sentada con Potter por favor- Dijo el profesor Lupin señalando a Ann

Bueno, yo soy Ann Maxdowell, me trasladaron de Durmstrang , y ahora pertenezco a la casa de ravenclaw.-Dijo Ann. Después de que Ann se presentó todos tuvieron que hacerlo. Harry se sentía muy feliz porque se sentó al lado de Ann, y pudieron conocerse mejor. El profesor Lupin los dejo descansar los últimos 20 min. De la clase, pero sin salir del aula. Ron y Hermione se fueron a conversar con el profesor Lupin, mientras que Harry se quedo conversando con Ann.

¿Y como te va en tu casa? ¿Te estas acostumbrando?-pregunto Harry

La verdad, todos son muy simpáticos, pero no pude evitar fijarme que hay una chica de origen asiático, que me mira con una cara de odio, y no le e echo nada- Dijo Ann

Ohh..no te preocupes, esa es Cho, no vale la pena conocerla, ni ella entiende sus sentimientos- Dijo Harry

¿Porque dices eso? ¿Como sabes?-Pregunto Ann

Lo que pasa, es que..el año pasado, salimos un par de veces- Dijo Harry, sonrojado

Ohh, ya veo..y se puede saber ¿que paso..?- Dijo Ann, un poco incomoda

No llegamos a nada, aparte que siempre lloraba, se enojaba por todo, la verdad es que nunca la entendi, fue un error desde el principio..y tu tienes novio?-Dijo Harry

No, el último que tuve, me dejo- Dijo Ann, avergonzada

¿Te dejo?¿quién sería capaz?-dijo Harry Sorprendido

pues, Viktor Krum-Dijo Ann

¿¿¿él???..lo siento mucho.. Quizás le haga lo mismo a Hermione-Dijo Harry

Lo dudo..., me dejo por ella-Dijo Ann, muy avergonzada

Disculpa, no..no sabía- Se disculpo Harry

No, no importa-Dijo Ann

¿Lo querías mucho?-Pregunto tímidamente Harry

Si, lo quería..ya no, ahora solo somos amigos-Dijo Ann

Pueden salir-dijo el profesor Lupin Bueno me voy, tengo que irme , me toca transformaciones – Dijo Ann

Yo igual, tengo que ir a pociones, nos vemos- Dijo Harry.Cuando iban saliendo del aula del profesor Lupin, los alcanzan Ron y Hermione

¿Porque tan contento Harry?-Pregunto Ron

¿Yo? ¿Contento?¿ Porque?-Dijo Harry

¿Y que me dices de esa gran sonrisa que llevas? Dijo Ron

Harry se sonrojo, iba muy contento por a ver hablado con Ann, y aparentemente su amigo se había dado cuenta.

Chicos, apúrense, vamos a llegar tarde-Dijo Hermione, y se adelanto

¿Así que te gusta Ann, Harry?-Pregunto Ron

Creo que sí, siento como si la conociera desde hace mucho-dijo Harry

Tienes buen gusto, es linda-Dijo Ron

Lo sé..dime..y que onda con Hermione-Contesto Harry

¿Hermione? ¿¿¿Que pasa con ella???....sabes..estamos atrasados, ya deberíamos a ver llegado- Pregunto Ron, alterado. Se fueron corriendo el resto del camino que les quedaba

Potter, Weasley, adelante,5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno, por llegar tarde. Como les decía al resto de la clase, antes de la interrupción, este año deberán preocuparse seriamente de la asignatura, ya que de esto dependerá su futuro..-Dijo el profesor Severus Snape

Les dije que se apuraran-dijo Hermione, en susurro para que Snape no la descubriera, él seguía dando su discurso.

Ahora hagan la poción, los materiales están en el armario, y las instrucciones en el pizarrón y de tarea quiero que busquen cual es la utilidad de esta poción, para el miércoles-Dijo Snape Durante la clase, Harry y Ron intentaron no equivocarse al hacer la poción. Al final de la clase dejaron sus pociones en el escritorio de Snape.  
  
No es justo, es el primer día de clases y nos deja tarea- Dijo Ron, un rato mas tarde, cuando se dirigían a su siguiente clase, historia de la magia, la materia mas aburrida de todas, y era dada por el profesor Binns, un fantasma. El profesor Binns les hablo toda la clase acerca de la guerra con los elfos. Harry aprovecho esa clase para pensar sobre sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Cho, ahora su corazón latía por Ann.  
  
Al salir de clase, fueron a al gran salón a almorzar y luego subierón a la sala común, en el panel de anuncios había un pergamino que decía algo sobre un baile que habría el viernes para celebrar el regreso a clases.

Harry, invita a Ann al baile!!! Es tu oportunidad-dijo Ron. Harry no iba a pensarlo 2 veces, cuando iba en 4º año, se demoro mucho en invitar a Cho, y ella asistió al baile con Cedric, no tenía ganas de que algo así le ocurriera de nuevo, así que apenas viera a Ann, la invitaría

Claro, pero solo si tu invitas a Hermione-Dijo Harry, para molestar a Ron. Él iba invitar a Ann, a pesar de que Ron no invitase a Hermione ¿Que?¿ Estas locooo?-Dijo Ron

Es tu oportunidad, si todo sale bien, ella puede terminar con Viktor- Dijo Harry

La voy a invitar, solo porque no se a quien mas invitar, y porque es mi amiga, Harry, no por otra cosa...-Dijo Ron

Como quieras-Dijo Harry. Mientras que Ron iba donde Hermione, para invitarla.


	5. El Baile de Bienvenida

Capitulo 5: El Baile de Bienvenida  
  
Como tenían la tarde libre, Harry les propuso a Ron y Hermione, ir a ver a Hagrid, ellos aceptaron. Ya iban camino a la cabaña de Hagrid y Harry ve a Ann en el lago y les dice a sus amigos que lo esperen un rato, mientras el va a decirle algo a Ann. Ellos aceptaron y se quedaron esperándolo, mientras el fue a hablar con Ann

Hola!!-Dijo Harry, cuando llego a donde estaba Ann

Hola Harry, y como te fue en las otras clases-Pregunto Ann

Supongo que bien, aunque fueron aburridas..y a ti?-Pregunto Harry

Bien igual, aquí tienen otra metodología, pero supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbrare-Dijo Ann

Ojala sea asi-Dijo Harry

¿Y supiste lo del baile?-Pregunto Ann

Sip..ehmmm de eso quería hablarte-Dijo Harry, algo tímido

Claro, dime-Dijo Ann

Eehhmmm..te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?-pregunto Harry

Sii...claro-Contesto Ann, un poco tímida. Ambos sonrieron, Harry estaba feliz, iria con Ann, al baile

Bueno, tengo que irme, Ron y Hermione me esperan, nos vemos-Dijo Harry

Ok, nos vemos-Dijo Ann  
  
Después de un rato los 3 amigos iban camino a la cabaña de Hagrid

¿Y?¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto Ron

Que si!!-Dijo Harry emocionado

Que bien, ahora podremos ir los 4-Dijo Ron.Hermione lo miró desaprobando la idea

¿Que pasa Hermione? ¿Te cae mal Ann?-Pregunto Ron

No, no es eso, pero yo supongo que Harry va querer estar solo con ella, cierto, ¿Harry?-Dijo Hermione

Muy cierto, disculpa Hermione-Dijo Ron

Oigan, no pasa nada, solo somos amigos-Dijo Harry, avergonzado

Por ahora-Dijo Ron

Ehmm, saben...ya llegamos-Dijo Harry, y golpeo la puerta de la cabaña

Harry! Hermione! Ron! que gusto verlos, pasen-Dijo Hagrid.

Los 3 amigos pasaron y se quedaron con Hagrid, hasta que oscureció, luego él los fue a dejar al castillo. Los profesores día a día les dejaban tareas, a pesar de ser la primera semana de clases, aparentemente eso no les importaba a los profesores, los días pasaban rápidamente, y sin que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban a viernes.

Bueno Harry, hoy es tu gran día-Dijo Ron

El tuyo igual, por fin saldrás con Hermione, después de 6 años- Dijo Harry, mientras se terminaba de arreglar la túnica

A mi no me gusta Hermione, solo voy con ella por que es mi amiga, además ella tiene novio, tiene nada mas y nada menos que a Víctor Krum, como novio- Dijo Ron ofendido

Las cosas podrían ser diferentes si quisieras, si ya le hubieses dicho que te gusta, ya habrían terminado-Dijo Harry

A mi no me gusta- Reitero Ron

Como digas, bueno yo me voy, Ann debe estar esperándome- Dijo Harry. Y se fue. Harry bajo rápidamente, y se quedo en las puertas del gran salón, esperando a Ann, ella llego a los 5 min después, ella venía con una túnica color turquesa, se veía muy bien.

Hola Harry-Lo saludo Ann, con un beso en la mejilla

Hola, te ves muy linda- Dijo Harry, un poco nervioso

Gracias, tu igual –Dijo Ann

¿Entramos?-Pregunto Harry

sip, vamos-Dijo Ann

El gran salón había sido decorado especialmente para la ocasión, habían sacado las mesas de las casas y las habían sustituido por varias mesas, algunas para dos personas, y otras para cuatro personas, y el centro estaba vacío, para todas las personas que quisieran bailar.

Hey Maxdowell, veo que te interesa la fama-Dijo Malfoy

Cállate-Dijeron Harry y Ann, al mismo tiempo y se fueron a sentar a una mesa de 4 personas, esperando guardar 2 puestos, para Ron y Hermione.

Malfoy es un resentido, se enojo porque no vine al baile con el... -Dijo Ann

¿Te invito?-Dijo

Harry Sip, hasta ahora había sido muy simpático conmigo y me invito, pero le dije que no, porque venia contigo-Dijo Ann

¿Malfoy?¿ Simpático? debes gustarle, Malfoy no es simpático con nadie que no sea de Slytherin-Dijo Harry. Por un lado estaba feliz, Ann había ido al baile con él y no con Malfoy, pero otro lado, estaba preocupado..tenía competencia

No sé, pero en todo caso el no me interesa, ahora tengo mi corazón en otra persona-Dijo Ann

¿Y se puede saber en quien?-Pregunto Harry

Ann estaba por responder cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione

Hola Ann, Hola Harry-Dijo Hermione

Hola-Dijeron Harry y Ann

Harry vamos a bailar?-Dijo Ann

Ok, vamos- Dijo Harry, y se fueron a bailar, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.Estuvieron un buen rato bailando y luego fueron a dar un paseo, por los terrenos de Hogwarts, iban caminando muy juntos, que sin darse cuenta iban tomados de las manos Ann.

antes de que llegaran Ron y Hermione, me ibas a decir quien te gustaba..-Dijo Harry

Pero..Harry, no es obvio?-Dijo Ann. Harry se encogió de hombros

Bueno, te voy a decir, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar-Dijo Ann

Te lo prometo..dime-Dijo Harry

Ehmm..tu-Dijo Ann

¿ Enserio?-pregunto Harry un poco confundido, y alegre a la vez

Si, disculpa-dijo Ann

No, no te disculpes, de echo tu también me gustas a mi, y mucho-Dijo Harry. Cuando Harry termino de hablar ambos se besaron muy profundamente

Te quiero-Dijo Ann, cuando terminaron de besarse

Yo también a ti-Dijo Harry  
  
Después de un rato, el baile había terminado, Harry acompaño a Ann hasta la torre Ravenclaw se despidió con un beso y luego se fue a la torre Gryffindor, cuando llego Ron lo estaba esperando.

Harry!!-Por fin llegaste, tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Ron

¿Que paso?-pregunto Harry

Le dije a Hermione, ya sabes que...-Dijo Ron

¿ Que, que?-Pregunto Harry confundido

Que, me gusta-Dijo Ron avergonzado

¿¿Enserio??¿y que paso?-pregunto Harry

No se, se lo dije y salió corriendo-Dijo Ron, avergonzado

Apenas la vea, yo hablo con ella-Dijo Harry

¿Y a ti? ¿Como te fue?-Pregunto Ron. Harry le contó a Ron sobre lo que había pasado cono Ann.

Por lo menos, a uno de los 2 le fue bien-Dijo Ron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano y fue a esperar a Hermione, para hablar con ella.

Hermione,¿ puedo hablar contigo?-Pregunto Harry, apenas vio a Hermione salir del dormitorio de las chicas

Si, dime-Dijo Hermione Ron me contó lo que paso anoche....-Dijo Harry

Ah..es eso-Dijo Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la frase

Es que, por lo que me contó te fuiste, y no le dijiste nada-Dijo Harry

Pero es que no se que decirle Harry, yo estoy con Viktor-Dijo Hermione

Lo sé, pero yo sé que en el fondo, quieres a Ron-Dijo Harry

Si, pero como amigo-Dijo Hermione

Yo sé que no es así-Dijo Harry.

Harry!-Lo llamo Hermione cuando él ya estaba por salir de la sala común

¿Que?-pregunto Harry Creo que tienes razón, voy a terminar con Viktor, pero eso no quiere decir que sea para estar con Ron-Dijo Hermione

¿Entonces?-Pregunto Harry

Necesito estar un tiempo sola, para aclarar mis sentimientos-Dijo Hermione

Como quieras-Dijo Harry. Luego de esa conversación bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor. Cuando entraron Harry buscaba a Ann, la vio conversando con un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw, ella lo vio y le sonrió, luego fue a saludarlo con un beso. Hermione que había llegado con Harry, aparentemente no entendía nada

Hola Hermione.... Hola amor, ¿como estas?-Dijo Ann, saludando a Hermione y luego a Harry

Ahora mejor..y ¿tu?-Dijo Harry

Igual.... Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo muchas tareas, nos vemos mas ratito-Dijo Ann, se despidió de Harry y se fue

¿ Harry? Pregunto Hermione

¿Que?-Dijo el ¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto Hermione

¿ Que fue que?-pregunto Harry

Lo que acaba de pasar,¿ que hay entre tu y Ann?-Pregunto Hermione, muy confundida. Harry, que se había olvidado de contarle a Hermione, o mejor dicho, no había tenido tiempo de contarle, le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.


End file.
